mlp the sunset over destiny
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: au when the crown of friendship is stolen by star storm a old friend of sunset shimmer's during the attempt to get the crown back star and sunset will learn the true meaning of friendship. will cover all movies of eg rated t for violence nothing gory. Also takes place during the other movies with the first movie being only in the first two chapters. On hiatus for now
1. Taking the crown

**Sup guys lighting knight wolf back for another mlp story. With the new eg movie coming to Netflix I decided to write a story about my favorite mlp eg character Sunset Shimmer. The first chapter will be 300-500 words I will explain the differences later but for now enjoy the first chapter!**

 **Also I don't own mlp hasbro does.**

 **Cantorlot castle Celstria's throne room right after speech about the portal (sorry it would drag on if I re wrote it.)**

" **Twilight** I'm showing you the portal because I trust you to keep it from falling into the wrong hands." The alicorn nodded surprised that such a human world exists. but her hoof slipped and the crown bounced into the portal. The element of friendship rolled and bounced before landing at a boy's feet. The boy looked 18, his crimson red eyes started back through the portal. The boy also had dark blue skin, he also wore a red jacket and purple t shirt under it. On his hands were purple fingerless gloves and boots covering some of his leg. The teen picked up the crown before sneering and narrowing his eyes at the sight of Celstria before speaking.

"So the goody sun princess finally slipped up I guess not all of us are perfect Celstria. I see you have a new lapdog well listen up revenge will be ours and you will regret what you did when you banished her here." With that the teen sprouted his hidden wings revealing him to be a Pegasus before he raised his hand and summoned some mist to vanish into. Celstria shook her head in fear before speaking.

"Star Storm if he's back then he must be helping her. Oh this isn't good he has the crown when she gets her hands on it we are doomed." Twilight chose thing moment to speak up, curious at the statement.

"Who's Star storm and what did he mean by she will have her revenge?" Celstria sighed and decided to explain the measure of the conquests.

"Twilight before you became my pupil there was another. Her name was Sunset Shimmer she was the most gifted unicorn besides you. She became friends with a Pegasus named Star storm the boy you just saw. His parents died when he was a foal and he encountered Sunset shortly after that. They became best friends. Eventually Sunset became impatient after I showed her the same mirror you see before you now. When Sunset was banished for trying to use the mirror behind my back and for her arrogant and evil intentions I tried to persuade Star storm to let go of his friend ship to her. He grew to hate me and when she was banished he went with her. He's loyal only too Sunset he's her best friend and most loyal follower. If he has the crown he will bring it too Sunset you need to stop them before they do something I know we will all regret."

 **Human world Cantorlot high school.**

Star Storm landed quietly on the roof of the school. The Pegasus folded his wings inside of his jacket so they were hidden from sight before opening the roof door and vanishing into the building. The Pegasus quickly made his way to a room hidden from most of the dorms and slipped inside before looking around. Satisfied the teen spoke.

"Princess you here? I got something I want to show you." The response was a girl stepping out of the shadows. Star could tell by the things like her black jacket, purple t shirt combined with her cow boy style boots and reddish orange hair and skin along with cyan eyes along with the sun on her shirt could only be one person. The Pegasus smirked as his child hood friend walked over to face him.

"What is it Stormy? I'm busy plotting." The boy rolled his eyes at his childhood nickname from his one and best friend before speaking.

"Yeah well you might want this then." Star pulled the crown out of his back pack and held it up. Sunsets eyes widened as the unicorn girl grabbed the object out of her friend's hand.

"Where did you get this?! It's what we need to take over equestria and make Celstria pay for banishing us here." The Pegasus chuckled before giving a dark smile to his friend.

"Her lapdog dropped it through the portal I grabbed it for you princess it's time we show them your true power." The girl rolled her eyes at her friend's childhood nick name for her before smirking evilly and brushing her finger tips along the boys mouth like a master would pet its cat before speaking.

"Good work stormy soon we will return home and soon the world will bow at my feet!"

 **Authors notes**

 **There will be romance just not till the end of the first movie any way sorry about the opening I didn't watch the movie for years and I'm a bit rusty about it. Any way ill posts the next chapter tomorrow forgive the grammar errors I try my best but I don't have a person to read these I do try any way hope you enjoyed lighting wolf out!**


	2. showdown of magic

**Another chapter of mlp the sunset over destiny I didn't expect this story to get a bunch of readers and I'm sorry if the story isn't interesting so far. Anyway I'm going to be wrapping up the equestria girls first movie arc with this chapter for one reason.**

 **I would only be including star rather than changing them. So this chapter will be having skips don't worry I'm going to make a long chapter any way enjoys the 500 or more-word chapter! And I don't own mlp hasbro does all rights belong to them**

Human world shortly after sunsets attempt to frame twilight for wrecking the gym

Star watched Sunset grow more annoyed as Snips and Snails cowered behind the boy. Growing tired of his child hood friend becoming angry Star reached over and grabbed the girls arm before spinning her to face him.

"Sunset relax so our attempt to frame twilight even after I helped Snips and Snails trash the gym didn't work." The Pegasus teen sent a look at the two that sent the two running into a corner before turning and speaking once again.

"Besides we have the end of the night when they give the crown away to steal it back. Even if Twilight got her group of friends back together they can't stop your rise to power. So let's finish this ok princess?" Sunset slowly smiled an evil smile before hugging her friend and then speaking.

"Your right Star those attempts are but fish in a small pond compared to the sharks we are its time to bring down miss goody two shoes and then her master come along now we have a crown to steal." And with that done the quartet of misfits left the room, ready to destroy Twilight and the mane six once and for all.

Cantorlot high gym 3 hours later.

Sunset stared at the crown longingly before smiling evilly at the mane six as star walked up next to her.

"So nice of you to join us Twilight it just wouldn't be a party if you weren't here along with all your little friends. I would love to stay and chat but I got plans for the crown bye bye!" Sunset briefly panicked on how to handle them before Star put a hand on her shoulder and spoke.

"Snips, Snails get Sunset out of here I will handle the mane six and Twilight. And I'll get that crown back for you just get to the portal." The duo nodded and escorted the girl out of the gym but not before she gave a concerned look back at her friend as he jumped down from the stage and stared down the mane six, his crimson eyes full of hatred.

"Star Storm please listen equestria needs the elements if it's going to survive. Please princess Celstria told me what happened you can stop this!" Rainbow dash spoke up before charging.

"Twilight he won't listen it time to take this bully down!" Star knocked her to the side with a bolt of lightning, the boy barely blinked at rainbow hit the bleachers and turned them into splinters but was otherwise unharmed.

"DON'T YOU DARE PRETEND TO KNOW ME TWLIGHT! Celstria ruined every part of my life when she banished Sunset here she will pay! Do you hear me! she will pay! And you little lapdog will be destroyed along with your friends!" Star removed his jacket slipping it off enough to show off his wings showing himself to be a Pegasus. The boy blasted Apple jack to the side as she attempted to knock him down and kicked her backwards stunning but not injuring the girl. Before he flew into the air and peppered the group with lighting.

"Hess too strong we have to get out of here!" Twilight all but shouted at the group retreated out the gym door. Star started to follow before a girder knocked loose by the boy's lighting blocked the door. Star looked up before flipping onto support beam after support beam and fired a bolt of lightning as he unfurled his wings and flew towards the skylight. The lighting shattered the glass just as star flew through shielding his face. The boy landed on the roof and slowly walked towards the front of the school just before a being rose up supported with her other leathery bat like wings. Star froze despite the girls reddish like skin and fiery hair the boy recognized the girl as she smiled at him.

"Sunset yes good on you! Let's finish this!" the boy unfurled his wings and flew to the front of the building before launching another bolt of lightning which knocked the mane six to the ground before Sunset lifted the boy onto her hand.

"You bothered me for the last time Twilight its time to die! Star Storm help me turn them to ash!" the boy nodded before smiling as he and Sunset released a massive beam of lighting and fire magic hoping to destroy the mane six. The duo gasped in horror as the crown protected the duo and transformed them. Star barely saw them sprout ears, wings and tails

Before a bolt of energy flung him off Sunset's hand into the roof injuring the boy. Sunset was barely able to turn to face her friend before she shrieked and screamed as the magic of friendship turned her back into her normal form and knocked her out.

"SUNSET!" screamed out Star before he unfurled his wings and dove off the school to catch the girl. Star managed to catch Sunset before he crashed into the statue with which the portal was attracted to and slamming into the ground. Star rose to his feet cradling his friend in his wings as he raised his head towards twilight, his crimson eyes burned with hate as he conjured more lighting before a hand lowered his arm. Star shifted his head down to see sunset with tears in her cyan eyes shaking her head. The boy nodded his head understanding the girls wish for them to be friends or attempt to with the mane six before he begrudging reached out his hand towards twilight for his injured friends sake while he stared down at his friend hoping he could heal her.

 **Authors note**

 **Sorry I cut out the scenes with sunset doing her work but I wanted to make up for that with a longer chapter. You can all expect me to put hard work into all my future chapters and the next chapter will either be this long or longer any way sorry I could not find a way to put star in those scenes without changing them but I will try harder any way lighting wolf out!**


	3. planing for music

**Another chapter of sunset over destiny I was going to put in my past is not today but I didn't because of things like star not having good lines and not wanting to butcher the song. Any way enjoys the 500-word chapter! Also I will be changing the dialogue to suit the scene so sorry and all rights belong to Hasbro besides my oc star storm.**

Cantorlot high several months after Star Storm and Sunset Shimmer's defeat

"Somehow I think the magic shouldn't be on the internet like it is so I'm just hoping nothing bad comes from it. I also think it's funny that despite the events of a few months ago how normal things around the school are."

Star said as he looked at his phone while Sunset, and Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie talked about the upcoming battle of the bands. The Pegasus teen decided to step up while several teens glared at Sunset the boy glared back annoyed that the school was mad at his childhood friend.

Star knew what he and Sunset tried was wrong but he hated that the school acted like their bullying was like they stole or robbed when all they did was bully. Star stepped up to Sunset as she turned and looked at the crowd before frowning and bowing her head. Star put his hand on the girl's shoulder and spoke.

"Sunset it's not all our fault we didn't know any better after we were banished we could have handled it better it's not like we didn't own up and try to atone for our mistakes. Just keep your head up them forgive us in time for now don't let it get to you."

Sunset nodded before hugging her childhood friend just before principal Celstria entered the gymnasium while Star leaned against the bleachers to listen.

"Students to add to the excitement of the events of a few months ago. I am happy to announce the battle of the bands will be coming in a few days! So be sure to sign up!" Star and Sunset looked at each other as the principal left the room. Star chose the moment to speak up.

"Ok so lighting storms, weaponized magic and you turning into a school tall titan is what our principal calls exciting? We sure she isn't somewhat wacky?" Star spoke to sunset before the girl shrugged and went back to the topic. Just then the pa system was turned on causing the group to turn their heads up at the speaker just as it turned on.

" Would Star Storm and Sunset shimmer please report to the main officer asap that is all." Star shrugged his shoulders and followed his childhood friend out of the gym. Star choose this moment to speak up and to assure his friend of the situation.

"Sunset relax I highly doubt we are in trouble. If we were you and I are genius enough to know they would have already called us down its no doubt just something like new students or something. What's the worst it could be? Some interdimensional monsters here to take over the planet?"

Author notes

 **Sorry about the chapters I try my hardest on them but they don't come out the best all the time I promise to put more effort into these chapter. Any way the next chapter may be shorter or longer depending on what I'm able to think up. I hope you guys enjoy these chapters I do this for the readers and because I like to try and make good stories. I don't try to make bad content on purpose so excuse any grammar mistakes. Any way till next time lighting knight out!**


	4. magic mind control

**another chapter of sunset over destiny I didn't expect so many people to start reading so fast after I posted. But I'm glad they enjoyed it. Any way this chapter will be 400-500 words sorry if I have to change dialogue but I haven't watched or read up to this point and second I change it to suit star being an addition to the cast anyway enjoy!**

"So you want us to escort the new students around because you know both of us want to make amends for our trouble making and you know we want to be friends with more people?" Star asked as he and Sunset talked to vice principal Luna after they were called down to the office. Luna nodded before speaking.

"Yes and they are waiting in the lobby now please move along." Star walked out after Sunset and moved his shades over his eyes.

Star did this for a simple reason whenever he meets new students he likes to learn everything about them to see if their good or bad and he looked for things like how they walked or talked to do this and he had bought the glasses to make it harder for people to notice this. That and rarity had recommended them much to the boy's enjoyment.

The duo soon arrived at the foyer and Sunset looked to her friend before speaking.

"Ok so where are these students we are supposed to escort around? Are we early or something?" the duo was shaken from their thoughts by a trio of girls stepping out of the shadows of the door. Star immediately picked up on the girl's leaders and how her words seemed to sound. The boy shook off his thoughts and wondered if he was just misjudging them while Sunset introduced the duo.

"Hello their I'm Sunset Shimmer and this is my childhood friend Star Storm nice to meet you all!" Star barely reacted still disturbed by his feeling as he followed Sunset and the trio down the hall before the girls began to speak.

"Hmm so many minds to break soon this pathetic world will bow to us and those two idiots don't even know what we plan to do." Star's ears perked up at this but he decided to keep his words to himself while his child hood friend talked about different aspects of the school. Before one of the girls spoke again.

"So are you two dating because when we take over the world I'm wondering what happens to couples under our mind control." Both Star and Sunset blushed before looking at each other and shaking their heads. Adagio quickly covered her mouth before Star stared at her necklace as Sunset did the same causing them both to speak.

"Where did you get the necklace from? Haven't seen one like it before." Adagio scowled before responding to the duo.

"None of your business where we got the necklaces from why don't you both mind your own business?" Star and Sunset looked at each other in concern before dropping the issue.

Star paused as the girls entered the cafeteria. Star decided to stop Sunset before something happened to his friend he pulled her to the side. Sunset gave Star a confused look before Star watched the girls sing and their music give off a green gas. Star and Sunset shared a look of acknowledgement but neither could place where they have seen the gas before. Star turned to his friend before speaking.

"Wait here I want to see something and see how much of a threat they are." Sunset nodded as Star walked into the room just as the girl finished their song and he climbed on the table before striding toward them.

"Didn't know tone death was a form of music miss bully." Adagio snarled and pushed her two friend back before striding forward. And getting face to face with the smirking boy.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY?!" The girl all but snarled in Star's face before he smirked, moved his glasses to his head and spoke.

"I mean I'm sure hearing windows being broken is better than that miss tone death. I mean I'm sure some one likes it but I don't think they're still around." The girl was ready to snap and lunged at the boy before he side stepped and fired a bolt of lightning at the girl's feet causing her to trip and fall into the trays of food ruining her outfit as the boy jumped off the table. The trio all had different thoughts. He will suffer for this thought Adagio, Blaze was surprised that anyone could out sass her or Adagio and Sonata wondered when they were serving tacos.

Star dragged Sunset out of the café before letting her go and speaking.

"You and I both know that's magic and not the pure kind I will warn the mane six why don't you try and warn twilight if it's as serious as I think it is we are going to need help." Sunset nodded before asking her friend something as he walked towards the gym.

"Why don't we also warn principal Celstria or vice principal Luna they could do something right? Wouldn't it help to have some backup?" Star shook his head before answering her question and moving his shades onto his forehead once more no longer needing them at the moment.

"Can't you saw their mind control magic I'm guessing it already got to them already. I'll do some research into why we weren't infected later but we need to get to our friends. If we don't this is already over." Sunset nodded before running to go get her book to summon twilight and Stars concerned gaze lingered on the girl a second two long the boy thought before rushing in the direction of the gym to get the mane six to try and stop the evil group before their magic destroyed any hope of stopping them.

 **Author notes**

 **Ok I made this chapter twice as long because I want to thank so many people for reading. I also want to point out I am sorry I missed the scene in the music room but I didn't see much star could contribute besides some dialogue any way next chapter will be tomorrow if I can manage it but it won't be as long. Anyway hope you enjoyed lighting wolf out!**


	5. slumber party realization

**time for another chapter of sunset over destiny. I will be making this chapter 500 or a little more or less words hope you enjoy it! Still I plan to have this arc be two or at least one more chapter.**

"So your saying these new students are exchange students because they were able to cause all of this fighting because their mind controlling the students?" Fluttershy asked as Star explained the situation. The boy nodded as Sunset entered with Twilight causing the boy to smile and walk next to Sunset as Twilight walked to the mane six while Star talked to his childhood friend.

"I explained the situation to them and I think they know how big the threat is. But I have a question wouldn't the magic only work if they sang a song like before in the music room?" The duo was cut off by the mane six attempting to pony up but failing. Star face palmed as Sunset shook her head in embarrassment as the dazzling's just shrugged at the failed attempt before Star followed Sunset and the mane six out the door. Before they left Star asked a question.

"So I'm guessing my question has its answer now? Because that worries me if we have to have you all powered up for the magic to work." Star paused at the statue before speaking again and taking his shades off and placing them on his forehead once again.

"If we are going to stop the dazzling's we need to know more about them. And it's starting to get late." Sunset nodded before Twilight attempted to enter the library. Star, Sunset and the mane six looked at the girl in confusion before star spoke up.

"Um Twilight that's the school library I don't know why we are going here for information on creatures from equestria because I doubt they have any books on them here." The girl faced the group and spoke.

"When Spike and I came here we slept in the library like we do at home." Before anyone could speak up Pinkie Pie broke the silence.

"We can't have that I know we can have a sleep over at my house!" Star coughed before turning to Sunset.

"I know how being the only guy at the sleep over goes and I want to find out more about the dazzling's you have fun Princess." Star smiled as Sunset rolled her eyes at the old nickname before hugging her childhood friend while the others smirked causing the duo to blush before Sunset spoke.

"Won't be the same without you Stormy tell me the minute you find something deal?" Star nodded before Rainbow smirked and spoke up as the boy allowed his wings to unfurl and began to fly away.

"Yeah don't forget to tell you girlfriend Stormy! Sure she will love hearing about it!" Star rolled his eyes as Applejack bonked the girl on the head while Star flew off to find something to do.

Two hours later local roller blade park 9:00

Star jumped up the ramp before rolling down it and spinning before coming to a stop and speaking.

"Why did I act so aggressive in the cafeteria? Sure I'm defensive of Sunset but I haven't been so aggressive I would attack someone over it. Is this love? Am I in love with my best friend Sunset Shimmer? After this is all over I will tell her just wonder how she will react after we deal with the dazzling's." The boy's eyes widened under his sunglasses before he pulled out his phone and called Sunset now knowing the plan about the dazzling's.

Pinkie's house 30 seconds later.

"Wait slow down Star what about sirens?" Sunset said as she paced in the backyard. Her bare feet brushing over grass due to the girl forgetting to grab her slippers as she ran outside to avoid waking up the others.

"Sunset I remember where we have seen that green gas before. The dazzling's are sirens and their going to keep mind controlling people to power up for their transformation. Warn Twilight!" the boy was cut off by evil laughter as he held his phone tighter nearly crushing it before speaking.

"Sunset I got to go something just came up." Star hung up before putting his phone away and ramping up the slope to face the dazzling's who stood at the entrance.

Author notes

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter the next one will be longer and mind end the arc or I might have to spilt it due to other stories if I do I'll tell you. Any way until next time lighting wolf out!**


	6. Concert showdown

**It's time for another chapter of sunset over destiny. This chapter will be finishing the arc because I felt like the arc needs to be over. Anyway enjoy the 500-1000 chapter! Also I don't own mlp Hasbro does. And this chapter will have a few skips and such sorry had to fit it to fit the story.**

Star dodged another bolt of energy while he fired a bolt of lightning back at Sonata and kicking Aria to the side before ramping up the slope and then staring down Adagio before summoning his magic and parrying one of her blasts.

"Really think that this is a smooth move seahorse girl? I'm starting to think your just mad I humiliated you at in the café." The dazzling leader snarled and turned into her siren form before Star kicked her to the side and fired a strong bolt of lightning and fired it at the dazzling's. The two sides tried and kept pushing their magic into the fight trying to overwhelm each other before the magic became too unstable for either side to control.

Star summoned some of his electricity into armor but remembered it could only be used for 5 minutes or else it would consume him and kill the boy.

He poured the magic the armor gave him into the fight before it became too much to contain and the beams exploded throwing both sides back. The dazzling's were the first to rise as they nursed their wounds and retreated.

Star stared at the magic forming on his chest in horror before realizing he had to warn the others. The boy unfurled his wings and flew off knowing if the dazzling's weren't stopped in time that he and the others would be doomed.

Concert back stage 1 hour later.

Sunset tackled Rainbow dash off the stage and nearly cried as the students booed her before a hand landed on her shoulder. Sunset looked up to see star attempting to smile at her before speaking and then collapsing.

"Don't let them get to you… princess their just under the dazzling's control your be able to make amends I know it." The boy groaned before collapsing as Sunset started shaking her friend as Twilight turned him over and gasped before speaking.

"Oh this isn't good the dazzling's magic is eating his life force to what I'm sure is to fuel his evil side. If we don't stop the dazzling's within a few hours' Star will die. We have to perform soon or he won't make it." Sunset cried before star put his hand on her shoulder and spoke, smiling through the pain.

"This isn't your fault it's the dazzling's like I …. Said don't let them get to you I know you guys can pull it off. Don't worry about me you know I handled worse." The boy groaned before sunset nodded and then hugged her friend before going towards the stage.

Star limped towards the stage before peeking towards a corner of the stage and scowling as he noticed the dazzling's talking to Trixie. The boy watched as the girl knocked the mane six and Sunset into a trap door. The boy groaned before turning to Spike and speaking.

"Get Vinyl and help me find the others we have to stop the dazzling's." The boy groaned before limping towards the most possible place the girls could be at.

Two hours 1 mile away from the concert.

Sunset was saddened and annoyed. Her friends were arguing, her best friend was dying from evil magic and she was unable to do anything. She was finally at her wits end before she snapped at the others and at the same time realized what the dazzling plan was.

"Enough! We are doing just what the dazzling's want and your forgetting one of your friends who helped get us this fare is dying right now! We don't have time to be at each other's throats we have to stop them!" the girl blushed as she thought of her best friend. Before any one could say anything else the door was tearing open by Star now clutching his side as Spike concerned looked at the boy who only gave a smile in response before speaking.

"Vinyl is immune to the magic because of her head phones now …. Can we please go before they take over the world?" the boy collapsed just as he flew unto the pair of speakers and leaned against them. The girls nodded and hopped on as Sunset hugged her friend now angry and determined to stop the dazzling's while she cradled her best friend.

Several minutes later.

"Sunset we have to perform now we have 15 minutes before the dazzling's magic kills him and the dazzling's reach full power we need to perform now!" Twilight said as the others tried to pry Sunset off of Star. The boy smiled and weakly pushed her towards the mane six before giving a thumbs up. Sunset nodded before speaking to Vinyl and Spike.

"Take care of him until the songs over ok?" The duo nodded as Sunset joined the others on stage. Star coughed before limping over to the curtain and watched as the song was sung before realizing the dazzling's still had their siren forms the boy weakly chanted along with the others before he collapsed against the wall once more.

The boy heard an energy surge as he watched Sunset and the others pony up and watched as their magic shattered the dazzling's amulets leaving the sirens to run off in horror as their singing voices were cut off rendering the trio tone deaf.

As soon as the song was over Sunset turned and rushed backstage to check on Star just as the boy tripped and fell into her. The duo blushed before they got up and dusted them self's off before Star spoke.

"Told you the seahorse girls wouldn't stop you. You were perfect." Sunset smiled before blushing and looking away before clearing her throat and speaking.

"Yeah also that song made me realize how important you are to me Star I… I… love you." The boy blushed before smiling and speaking.

"Yeah it took me until now to realize I love you too." The duo kissed as the mane six came back stage just as Rainbow and decided to ruin the new couple's moment.

"Star and Sunset siting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G first comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby in baby carriage! You two need some time alone." Star smiled before speaking to Sunset.

"Excuse me I have a knuckle head to bash in." Dash flew into the air before Star chased after her just Pinkie Pie broke the silence.

"So does this mean we throw a party now?" the rest of the mane six shrugged then nodded as Sunset smiled as she decided she would love the next year as her new boyfriend fired lighting at Rainbow Dash.

 **Author notes**

 **So theirs the ending sorry if it's bad I'm trying my hardest on these and I want to make them good. Any way the note Sunset writes to Twilight will be in the next chapter so let me know what you think and until next time lighting wolf out!**


	7. portal trouble

**Time for another chapter of sunset over destiny. Any way I will be having the note to twilight in but it will be in next chapter and I will explain why when we get to it. This chapter is 300-500 words anyway enjoy the chapter!**

"So basketball practice is going very poorly right now the team is not being motivated enough and it bothers me I don't know if we will be ready for the next game in time." Star spoke as he walked alongside sunset holding her hand as the two walked towards the wonder bolt statue that housed the portal that took them here.

The two had been dating for a few weeks and it showed as Sunset rested her head against Star's shoulder before the girl noticed a figure near the statue and seemed to be scanning it with a device. Star noticed this to as he snapped to alert.

"Hey what you're doing?!" The figure ran as the duo chased her before she climbed onto a bus. Star unfurled his wings and prepared to chase her from the sky before Sunset stopped her boyfriend from following.

"Star you can't go the humans don't know about things like pegsi and you're not being captured by them while I still stand. Come on we can tell the others about it besides we all have the meeting in the gym." The boy nodded before speaking as he once again held Sunset's hand.

"Fine but I hope Rarity has my new clothing done. She's been working for hours on it and I'm starting to get sick of these old jackets and shirts and gloves. I've been wearing them in pairs since the time when we had the crown and I'm starting to get sick of red, and light purple I told her something like darker blue or black would work." The couple entered the gym and passed other students as Star noticed the posters for the upcoming event.

Star briefly noticed the figures skin was purple and came to the conclusion it had to be the human version of Twilight but chose to save it until he could bring it up at a better time.

The couple finally came to the area where the mane six was and Star noticed how each of them was acting. Pinkie Pie was waving happily at them which the boy smiled and waved back at.

Apple Jack was bored with nothing to do was swatting at some fly or some bug as Star thought.

Rainbow Dash was lazily thinking about something Star could only think it was about the events of the past few months.

Fluttershy was timidly looking at pets that Star could see were in cages due to the events about to unfold in a few days. Star rolled his eyes before letting go of Sunsets hand to walk behind the curtain to speak to the fifth member of the now eight-person group. Star spotted Rarity oblivious to the world around her working on his cloths as he walked up to interrupt her and get her attention. The boy cleared his throat and spoke.

"Rarity have your finished yet you said you would be done a few hours ago." The girl oblivious to the world around her continued to work before Star sighed and formed a bolt of lightning in his hand before smacking it against the metal getting her attention.

"Darling you can't rush perfection be patient please I'm trying my hardest." Star rolled his eyes before speaking.

"I know that and I know how important fashion is to you Rarity just next time please tell me how long you need. You told me a few hours ago that it would be done soon and I can't even see what is done and what isn't I won't bother you anymore just please hurry if you can." And with that the boy left as the fashionista kept working on the clothing as Star walked through the curtain.

"I see Rarity hasn't changed since the dazzling's were defeated. She's still her fashion obsessed self it seems not that there's anything wrong with it." Star said as he walked and leaned against the bleachers before Pinkie leaned down and smiled in his face nearly causing the boy to fall over.

"Yep same old normal Rarity you know that party we through for you and Sunset getting together was awesome we should throw another super party!" Star rolled his eyes before gently pushing the party obsessed girl's face away from his.

"Pinkie we had to tie you to the fire truck and the police said we are forbidden from calling them after you set half the house on fire with your cupcakes. And somehow you managed to set the pool on fire how do you set fire to water. Its water! The next time we throw a party you're not getting any sugar you nearly took our heads off when you decided we should play pin the tail on the donkey. So no we are not throwing another party. At least not while you're in charge of it."

The mane six nodded but if Pinkie was bothered by the news she didn't show it as Star spun to face the rest of his friends.

"So besides Pinkie somehow deciding to make cupcakes with more batter then it said to. How's everyone else with the games coming up I am getting so ready to face our rivals. Just wish the rest of the school was." The boy said as he and the others looked around noticing the rest of the disgruntled students who was understand upset at having a losing streak for so long. Star shook his head in sadness before attempting to come up with a speech to try and cheer them up he was interrupted as principal Celstria and vice principal Luna entered the room. Star leaned in as he thought the duo could pep up the crowd with their words and hopefully in time for the games.

Author notes

 **Sorry it's not the best chapter I'm trying I didn't know how to start this arc so I had to wing it. I promise to handle the note to Twilight tomorrow anyway until then read, review and enjoy lighting wolf out!**


	8. Message to a princess

**will be 500 words long and I am going to explain why the letter to alicorn Twilight is being put in now rather than later it's because I didn't know how to have the letter put in without being insulting so any way here's the next chapter!**

"Dear princess Twilight Sparkle I am writing to inform you of the events of the past few months. As you know me and Star have started dating it's been one of the happiest moments of my life. Anyway since then the school has improved greatly since the defeat of the dazzling's. The group is getting along perfectly and the lesion learned from then. As you should know the event called the friendship games. If there are any problems or any lessons I need to alert you to I will as will Star who is now the captain of the basketball team. A human sport I still cannot comprehend but we will continue to protect this world as best we can. Until the next time this world needs you.

Sincerely your friend Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset smiled as the note was sent just as Star groaned upon hearing about the upcoming friendship games. He along with most of the school hated being reminded of the games because of their losing streak against their rivals known as the Shadow bolts or formally known as crystal prep. The boy also rolled his eyes before shocking Rainbow Dash for mentioning the defeat of both him and his girlfriend Sunset Shimmer during the events of the formal. The duo began to roughhouse as Pinkie Pie pulled a white board out of seemingly thin air and recording the event before speaking.

"You two sure do like to fight sometimes in fact it's your 200th fight as friends congrats you two!" The duo blinked before Star kicked Rainbow to the side before brushing himself off just as Rarity entered the gym.

"I am happy to announce that Stars new appearance is now ready to be worn." The boy looked behind the curtain at the black gloves, blackish red jacket with his cutie mark on the back which was also on his new dark blue t shirt. A pair of new purplish cowboy like boots were also along them along with a new pair of glasses with red on one side blue on the other forming purple on the bridge of the glasses.

Toping them off was a pair of black jeans with red on the side. The boy walked and picked them up before finding the bathroom and changing. The boy walked back into the gym just as Rainbow finished her before interrupted song. The boy rolled his eyes before checking his phone and gasping before speaking.

"Crud I got basketball practice now got to see you guys later. Love you Sunset!" the boy quickly gave his girlfriend a kiss before walking out of the gym before he grasped his arm in pain as a bolt of lightning like energy lanced up it along with his eyes turning blue before the boy managed to dispel the changes.

"No its not time to show plasma yet he isn't ready for battle." The boy said as he walked off.

 **Author notes**

 **I know this chapter is only half as long as my normal chapters but I will explain why it is so. I want to have the next scene be 1000 words like usual and I didn't have a lot of story to post into this chapter so I apogize I will make it better with the next chapter. Until then lighting wolf out!**


	9. sports meeting

**Time for another chapter of sunset over destiny. This chapter will be short because nothing big happens yet besides introducing another friend of Star's so anyway enjoy the 300-word long chapter.**

"So anyway coach has been pushing us way too hard and I don't think he's going to stop. I see the same thing is happening to you as well Fire we need to put a stop to this. As long as the coaches are pushing us because of the school's losing streak it's just going to make us all suffer you know?" Star asked as he nursed a headache with an ice pack. Sitting across from him was one of his more recent friends the captain of the wonder bolt's soccer team Spitfire. The duo became friends shortly after Star became the basketball team's captain and met the girl after school. The girl grunted and placed an ice pack on one of her many bruises before speaking.

"Yeah I know coach is driving us too hard as well the friendship games are in a day or so we don't have the energy to keep doing drills nonstop I'm glad you made that petition to make sure we get better coaches." The boy nodded before turning as he heard a gasp and spotted an angry Sunset. Before the girl could say something Star hugged her and sat her down before speaking to his girlfriend.

"Sunset I know what you're going to go but let me explain first this is my friend Spitfire she's the captain of the soccer team. She and me were discussing the rough treatment of the soccer and basketball teams since the games are in a day or so. I would never cheat on you." Spitfire chuckled before lightly slapping Star on the arm causing the boy to let out a light groan before smiling and siting down.

"So you're the girl Star here tells me so much about. Sorry if you got the wrong idea about me and Star. Most people think we were dating since we are both athletes I say let the knuckleheads think what they want. But yeah me and Star here were talking about how to replace the coach's in charge of the teams. Both of us are getting pushed too hard and I want to put a stop to it because I value my team and so does Star." Sunset nodded before turning to see Star nursing a black eye along with numerous other cuts and bruises. She looked over to see Spitfire nursing other similar injuries.

"Let me help then I hate seeing my boyfriend suffer and I also hate seeing a friend being abused by rough treatment. Let me see if I can get more signatures and maybe we can get this approved by the principal and get replacements." Star looked at Spitfire smirking before staring at his girlfriend and nodding.

"Sure love jut be careful the coaches are sharks. Can you go inform the others will be coming to the gym in a few minutes after I finished recovering?" Sunset nodded before kissing her boyfriend and leaving while smiling as Spitfire smirked at her friend.

"So when can we expect the wedding Star I think you and her will be married before the year is done." Star smiled before replying.

"Eh shut up soccer mom."

Author notes.

 **So I made the chapter as long as my half chapters sorry its short I didn't have much to say and I hope to make a longer chapter tomorrow. Until then enjoy lighting wolf out!**


	10. meeting human twlight

**Time for another chapter of sunset over destiny. Sorry if not a lot of people are enjoying this story I am putting a lot of hard work into the story and if anyone knows a way to improve the story please be sure to let me know. Any way this chapter will be 300-500 words long so enjoy!**

"Still curious about how crystal prep is causing the whole school to panic so much. I understand the losing streak but pushing the sports teams so hard is unacceptable. Along with that mysterious girl me and star say at the statue. I just wonder what is really going on here." Sunset said as she paced the room just as her boyfriend entered the room nursing one of his wounds. The boy smiled before sitting down while the rest of the mane six talked at a table next to them. Rainbow was talking before she looked over and her smile vanished upon seeing Stars injuries as the girl and the rest of the group moved over.

"Darling what happened to you? You look like a truck ran you over!" Rarity said as she looked concernedly at her friend. The boy shifted before speaking.

"It's noting Rarity the coaches are just too harsh on all of us and its causing us to suffer because it. That and like Sunset just said I'm putting a lot of effort into knowing who that girl we saw at the statue is. I have a hunch but it's too soon to jump to conclusions yet. Besides I have been through worse but I'm glad you guys are concerned. All of you are like family to me and I would be saddened if people this close to me weren't somewhat saddened." The girls hugged their friend who groaned before smirking. The boy looked at the door just as someone passed by. The boy's hunch was confirmed by her look but the boy shook it off just as the mane six looked at the door confused.

"Star what is it is something wrong?" Rainbow asked as her friend turned to look at her before nodding.

"Yeah I have a bad hunch something is going to go wrong before the games and I think the girl me and Sunset ran into is here." Just as the boy said this the girl entered the room. Star looked up to see someone he hadn't expected.

Twilight Sparkle was standing in the door way.

Author notes.

 **I know people usually write long chapters but I want to be clear on why I write these small ones and not bigger ones right now. Because I have somewhat of a busy weekend at times and I am mostly tired I don't have time to always right long chapters but the next one on Monday will be 1000 or more words. I'm going to be focusing on other stories like this one and others will be put on hold so I can focus on this story. Any way tells me if I can improve in any way shape or form. Until then lighting wolf out!**


	11. chating about the games

**Time for another chapter of sunset over destiny. I will make the next chapter 1000 words but today the most I can manage is 500 words again so sorry I will post a massive chapter on Friday. But enjoy! Also Hasbro owns mlp not me**

"Twilight here and now? How is she here when no one summoned her." Star said as he spoke to Sunset while the rest of the mane six were busy talking to Twilight. The boy looked at her closely before turning to Sunset and speaking.

"That's not the Twilight we know from Equestria if it was she wouldn't be acting this way. It has to be the human Twilight from here and judging from how she's acting and the data. I would say she's from the only other school in town crystal prep. Only question now is why is she here? I don't think she would come here to spy on us for the other school so I'm thinking it might have something to do with our magic." Sunset nodded as she knew her boyfriend had a talent for figuring out the smallest of things from nothing but a hunch. The girl turned to look at Twilight before turning back to Star.

"Then I'll keep an eye on her what about you? I don't like seeing my boyfriend in so much pain." The boy chuckled as Sunset punched him gently in the shoulder causing him to groan before he stared up at his girlfriend before speaking.

"Alright I get it take the injuries more seriously. Sunset you know we have been injured worse in our battles I'll be fine. As for the sports issue Spitfire is taking the sheet down to the principal as we speak. Plus, the coaches wont dare push us while there are people watching. So relax I get it I'm your boyfriend and you care for me like I care for you. But remember I protect people from evil like you guys do so don't worry so much." The boy kissed Sunset who smiled lovingly at her boyfriend before looking once again at Twilight before turning back to Star.

"You always know how to keep butter fly's in my stomach Star just makes me love you more. But if she does something get me the book so I can contact Twilight in Equestria so that we can keep the games safe. And no more pushing yourself in sports I get that beating the shadow bolts in the basketball game is one of your goals but listen to your girlfriend for once and don't push your limits ok?" The boy nodded before turning back as the human Twilight left the library. The boy groaned before getting up as some of his wounds vanished as the boy used some of his magic to heal them off. Star kissed Sunset who nearly melted before leaving the room to go talk to the human Twilight. Sunset was so on cloud nine she didn't even notice Rainbow teasing them.

Author notes

 **So sorry I can't make a longer chapter but I have a schedule to keep so anyway sorry the chapters short I plan on fixing it. Until then lighting wolf out!**


	12. new friends and new problems

**Time for another chapter of sunset over destiny. I want to apologize for the short chapters I keep making before Friday I'm trying to build up the last chapter of the fg arc. So this chapter will be 400 words. Sorry I will extend it tomorrow if I can but for now I have to do it. Enjoy!**

Star walked behind the human Twilight before clearing his throat as the teen leaned against a set of lockers causing the girl to turn around.

"You remind of my friends I didn't think any new students would be here usually the principal tells me and my girlfriend to escort new students around."

"I didn't know sorry about that slip ups you know?" Star nodded at the girl's response before noticing the device around the girl's neck. The boy took a few steps back as he could nearly feel his magic being sucked into the machine. 

"Haven't seen a machine about that around here before. Is it for research or something?" Twilight nodded before turning around.

"I am researching stuff around here like the statue outside theirs something weird about it. Doesn't seem natural you know? I think you and your girlfriend spotted me near the statue today sorry about that. Also do you know why everyone here seems to know me? I just got here and your friends and girlfriend all seem to know my name." the boy groaned before nodding and speaking.

"Yeah its complicated around here if I told you now you wouldn't believe me your name…. holds a lot of weight around here due to the stuff that happened a few months ago. So it's something people remember around here it's a good thing." Before the girl left the boy spoke one final time.

"Don't let others force you to do what they want. I can tell someone is making you do something you don't want to do and you don't have to do what they want. Just remember making your own path is what's important." The girl smiled before leaving as Star flew up unto the roof remembering Sunset was planning to try and contact the human Twilight the boy's eyes widened as the human Twilight's device absorbed the energy in the portal and it shut down. Sunsets eyes widened as well as Star spoke.

"Fudge cake that puts a dent in our plan to get help on this. Guess we are on our end."

 **Author notes**

 **So sorry I didn't make longer chapters I'm building up to the ending with the showdown. Until then these small chapters are all I can manage. Until then lighting wolf out!**


	13. magic mania

**Opening short note.**

 **Time for another chapter of sunset over destiny. I'm really sorry about these short chapters the chapter that has all of the games will be on Friday so I don't know if I will be making a chapter tomorrow. Until then enjoy the 400 chapter containing the first few games!**

Cantorlot high one hour after start of friendship games

"I am getting more concerned about the games Pinkie, Fluttershy and Rarity have had their magic drained and I know cinch is behind this. Just glad the basketball games are in a few hours it's there I can help." Said Star as he paced the room while looking at the score board.

Next to him was his jersey for the basketball game and his sneakers for the game.

The Pegasus teen had seen the principal for crystal prep before and knew how much of a monster the woman was and he also suspected that she had something to do with forcing Twilight into the games.

Star knew how Twilight was and knew she would never be doing what her human counterpart was up to. The boy turned his head to the pa just as it turned on.

"The tricross event will now take place. All students participating in said events proceed to your stations." Star turned to Pinkie, Rarity, and Fluttershy who were all in pain due to the device stealing their magic. Star checked on them before speaking.

"I am going to go see how the games are going. I will be back in 20 minutes until then try and get better Cinch is going to pay for all of this. No one hurts you guys and gets away with it your like family to me. So get better guys."

With that the boy flew out the doors before landing behind the bleachers. Folding his wings back into his shirt the boy looked up to see Rainbow Dash and Applejack siting on the bleachers. The boy climbed up the back of the bleachers to speak to the duo as he climbed he hung onto the area right behind them before speaking.

"Dash, Apple Jack try and stay away from Twilight when you can that device on her neck is draining magic. Pinkie and Rarity plus Flutter shy are down right now so we got to stop them from doing any more harm to the group." Before they could reply the events began.

Author notes

 **Like I said I'm really sorry about these chapters I don't want them to be big since the major story will be tomorrow. Until then this is all I can do. Lighting wolf out!**


	14. motercrossing and broken friendships

**Time for another chapter of sunset over destiny. This final short chapter will be 400 words enjoy tomorrows chapter will be 1000 words or at least close to it. It will also be containing the last of the games here and will be ending the fg arc hopefully. Also I don't own mlp Hasbro does. And the dialogue will be different to suit the scene**

Star watched as the wonder bolts took on the shadow bolts in archery before turning and climbing onto the top of the bleachers to watch better as the contest. The boy couldn't shake the fact that the mane six were in pain because of most of their members being drained. Star knew that Twilight was not to blame for the magic but he was still annoyed and angry at her for hurting his friends. The boy watched as the wonder bolts pulled ahead of the shadow bolts in the archery time infuriating the shadow bolts.

Star watched as both teams headed into the roller skating event and grunted before looking at his arm to see the magic of a form he was practicing with glow as the magic caused spider like veins to go up his arms. The boy groaned as he looked over to see Apple jack help Twilight with the archery causing her to pony up and then get drained.

Star slammed his hand into the bleachers in annoyance as his friend had her magic drained while the shadow bolts caught up the wonder bolts in the roller skating portion. The boy smiled as he watched Sunset and Rainbow dash enter the motor cross portion. The boy growled in pain at his magic which lanced up his arm before watching his girlfriend be thrown from her bike in shock. The boy was tempted to jump down and interfere before a portal opened up and several vines came through. The boy channeled lighting into his hand like a blade and cleaved through several vines while Rainbow finished off the rest. The boy watched as Rainbow was drained before flying down to land Beside Sunset as the couple helped up Rainbow dash. Twilight came over as both Star and Sunset finally lost their patience as the girl spoke.

"Are you two ok? I'm sorry I'm just here to research the magic." The girl was forced to take a step back as Star growled and Swung a bolt of lightning at the girl's feet like a whip with a crackle and melted and shattered the concrete letting out a boom. As the boy wrapped the weapon of lighting around his arm before absorbing the energy and finally exploding in anger as the teens crimson eyes flared with rage.

"ARE WE OK?! ARE WE OK!? MY FRIENDS ARE SUFFERING BECAUSE OF THAT PIECE OF JUNK ON THEIR NECK AND YOUR ASKING IF WE ARE OK? I TRY AND BE YOUR FRIEND AND YOU WOUND PEOPLE WHO ARE LIKE FAMILY TO ME?! IM NOT OK!" Sunset also exploded as Star grasped his arm as the veins covered his face a fact Cinch noticed.

"MY BOYFRIENDS RIGHT YOU COULD HAVE HURT THEM OR EVEN KILLED THEM! YOUR PLAYING WITH FORCES YOU Can't CONTROL AND YOU ASK IF WE ARE OK?! NO WE ARENT BECAUSE OF THAT PICE OF JUNK YOU MADE!" twilight ran away with tears streaming down her face. Star grasped his arms as Sunset finally noticed her boyfriend in pain before the boy grasped at his face while his eyes turned blue for a second.

"He's coming and I am not ready to use him yet."

Author notes

 **Sorry it isn't perfect it's been a while since I watched the movie any way tomorrow will be the 1000 plus word chapter I promised I'm sorry for these small chapters. I promise the buildup will be worth it until next time lighting wolf out!**


	15. magic clash

**Time for another chapter of sunset over destiny. This chapter will 500-1000 words if it doesn't I tried my best. Also there will be a brief arc connecting this and the legend of ever free movie. So enjoy! Also I don't own mlp Hasbro does and the dialogue will be different to suit the story sorry.**

"Unbelievable Twilight being an idiot stupid girl. Going to get herself killed with that magic and hurting my friends? Oh I'm breaking that piece of junk if it's the last thing I do!" Star stated as he pulled his jersey on and stepped out of the locker room to address the rest of the basketball team.

"Ok listen up theirs been a lot of challenge to get up to this point. You all know my girlfriend and my friends gave it their all to get us to this point. I know the shadow bolts have whooped our buts in the past but it changes now. We have to be willing to show them you don't mess with the wonder bolts. Now who's ready to get out there and whoop their butts all the way to crystal prep!" The entire basketball team erupted in cheers as star lead the team out of the locker rooms as their captain.

20 minutes later final quarter.

Star dodged a shadow bolt before passing the ball. The team kept passing the ball back and forth before Star was able to slam dunk the ball. The boy landed just as one of his tendons tore causing the boy to collapse in pain. The coach took this time to mock the boy.

"Oh this is the great captain I picked what a wuss it's all their faults we lose every freaking year all of you are a disgrace!" The crowd of both shadow bolts and wonder bolts booed the mane as Sunset helped her boyfriend off the court. The boys eye glowed blue for a few seconds but this went unnoticed by Sunset.

2 hours later. Final game of the friendship games

"Darn it all the wonder bolts and our school are tied this is unacceptable. Twilight I ask you use the magic you have gathered. If the wonder bolts are going to use magic, then so should we." The girl was unsure until the school forced her too. (I'm not putting in release the magic because of obvious reasons sorry.)

"Soon this world will be mine and I will control all magic both this world and all others!" Said Midnight sparkle as the girl rose she was struck by a powerful bolt of lightning sending her crashing into the bleachers and shattering them. The figure doing so wore armor with blueish eyes. The boy collapsed soon after but it allowed Sunset to Become Daydream and to knock out the girl Stopping her. Daydream turned her attention to the figure on the roof before landing. The warrior rose as he turned to face the girl.

"Thanks for the help but who are you I haven't seen you around before." The warrior laughed before answering as Cinch below was laughed off by Celstria as the principal rebuffed her for cheating and the existence of magic. Which forced a tie between the two schools?

"Don't worry you see me soon enough when there's a problem. But you can call me Plasma or lighting knight. I got to go for now so see you around!" The warrior whipped his cape around as he vanished in a bolt of lightning. The girl was confused just as she deformed Star was already helping Twilight up.

"Hey I'm sorry about before do you think we can still be friends? I'm always glad to make new ones." Twilight nodded before Star turned to hug and kiss Sunset before the group began walking.

"All's well ends well right guys? Still wondering who that knight guy I saw was." Sunset said as she and Star held hand's. the boy's eyes glow blue under his sunglasses as Sunset leaned her head against her boyfriend's shoulder.

"They can't know about plasma not yet. It would hurt them." Star thought as the group walked off the field.

Author notes

 **So theirs the ending to the fg chapter sorry some it is rush and how the fight scenes are not their but fights aren't my strong suit and a basketball game would have taken forever. Also I'm putting my other sonata story on hold for now because I have to handle other stories ill post chapters for it on Sunday sorry. Until then lighting wolf out!**


	16. training day

**Time for another chapter of sunset over destiny. Before we get to the legend of ever free arc I want to handle a 2 chapter little set up. So enjoy the 400-word chapter**

"It's been rather quiet around since the games ended I'm just curious on what next is going to threaten the planet. It's starting to become annoying." Said Star as the boy practiced a variety of his lighting attacks on a bunch of wooden targets as Sunset watched. The boys phone rang as the boy already knew who was on the other end. Taking his phone from his pocket and wiping the sweat off his forehead the boy answered the phone. On the other end was Twilight who had become Star's best friend since the games and the two talked all the time since Star and Sunset were the girls source of info on magic. The boy answered the phone just as Sunset walked over.

"Oh hey Twilight what's up? Oh you want to know if Sunset is still going to the sleep over your throwing since the trip to the camp is in a few days? Hang on let me give her the phone so you can speak to her." Star handed his girlfriend the phone before kissing her and speeding his wings to fly into the air and to practice flying.

"I'm still coming. Oh Star? He and me are doing great we have been going on tons of dates. Yeah his training in flying right now you want to speak to us both? Hang on for a minute" Sunset said just as Star landed aside his girlfriend and reached out to turn on his phones speaker.

"What's up Twilight need us for something?" The boy asked as his eyes turned blue which went unnoticed by Sunset as he held the girl close with one arm while his eyes turned back to red.

"Nothing yet Star just checking in the camp trip is in two days and we have to be ready for it so since Sunset is already coming to the sleep over I just wanted to say hi. That list of topics on magic I wrote should be something to bring up tomorrow. Until then bye guys! See you at the sleep over Sunset!" with that the phone went dead as Sunset turned to her boyfriend before turning and walking towards twilights house.

"Be back soon sweetie love you!" Said Sunset as the girl walked away.

"Love you too have fun!" Star said as his eyes once again turned blue under his sunglasses and an armored gauntlet matching the type used by Plasma appeared on his hand.

Author notes

 **Sorry these two mini chapters are being made to bridge the two movies I promise they will be longer once the next one is over until then enjoy and review lighting wolf out!**


	17. camping trip

**Time for another chapter of sunset over destiny. This will be the final chapter of the set up for the legend of ever free arc so it will be short tomorrows chapter will be 700-1000 words if I can manage it so enjoy the 300-word chapter.**

Star looked around the house before continuing to pack his back pack. The boy then pulled on his t shirt and shorts before slipping on a pair of sneakers before stuffing his usual outfit into his backpack. The boy then put on a pair of black sunglasses before slipping the old ones into a pocket on his back pack. Finally, the boy looked in a mirror as his phone began to ring. Picking it up he looked at the caller id to see it was his girlfriend Sunset.

"Hey Sunset what's up? I'm just finishing getting ready for the trip and I'm all ready to get going. Oh the bus is going to be here in a few minutes and you and the rest of the group is going to be outside? Ok I'll be there in a minute love you too!" With that the boy was out the door and running to the place where the school had sent the school bus to pick up students to go to the camping trip. The boy saw all of the mane six along with Sunset and the others standing off to the side waiting for the bus. The boy sat along with them as Sunset hugged his arm.

"Hey Sunset glad to see you too let's just hope this trip doesn't have anything to threaten us so we can relax. I really want to relax." With that the bus pulled up as Star and the mane six got onto it to go to the camp site.

Author notes

 **Sorry for the short chapters I don't always have enough content to make a thousand or more-word chapter. I also want to apogize for these chapters not being 2000 or so words like most writers do. I will try and improve them but until then this is all I got. Next chapter will be longer until then lighting wolf out!**


	18. bus ride

**Time for another chapter of sunset over destiny. I am making this chapter early so tomorrow I can focus on other stories like the Star Wars one so enjoy the 500-800-word chapter.**

 **Also I don't own mlp Hasbro does and the dialogue will be different to suit the arc sorry!**

"This hopefully will be fun I really don't want something to happen on our break considering the last few months have been nothing but evil sirens, or weaponized magic on school. I am just looking forward to nothing but relaxing and having fun." Star said as he looked out the window as the bus rode on its way to the camp. The boy held Sunset's hand as they sat side by side. Around them sat the rest of the mane six. Star looked over to see Twilight looking down and the boy frowned at that. Star knew what it was like and he knew that the most likely reason for the girl to be sad was that she was recreating the damage she caused as Midnight sparkle. The boy turned too Sunset to speak to his girlfriend.

"I will be right back I want to see what's wrong with Twilight. I think she's going through the same thing you and me were going through once." The girl nodded and gave the boy a small kiss on the cheek before he stood up and walked to the girl before sitting down. Star put a hand on the girl's shoulder getting her attention before offering her a small smile and speaking.

"Twilight you don't have to blame yourself for what happened. Cinch made you do it and you didn't have control of yourself when you turned into Midnight. No one blames you just look at me and Sunset we used to be like how you think you were and we changed. You need to stop thinking you're still a monster because we don't. So please as my best friend relax ok?" The girl nodded before hugging Star. The boy stood up, flashed Sunset a thumbs up before walking over and siting back down just as Sunset laid her head on the boy's shoulder before Rainbow dash stuck her head over the seat to smirk at the couple before Star smirked back and spoke.

"I am starting to think I might enjoy this break considering I still have all of you guys to enjoy this time off with. At least this time their hopefully won't be any giant monsters or anything to worry us about. The worst thing that can happen is us not enjoying our time there and hopefully we will be able to put that behind us so hopefully we don't have to worry about things like that. I'm just hoping vacation is something we don't have to worry about." As Star said this the bus came to a stop and the group was looking forward out the window as the group got off the bus while Star's eyes glowed blue again

Author notes

 **Sorry these chapters in this arc will either be short or long I am making them differently then the movie because of how star will have his own issues to deal with. Any way until then enjoy lighting wolf out!**


	19. ghosts from the past

**Time for another chapter of sunset over destiny. This will be a short chapter since I made a plan of splitting the scenes in half's. Like how the mane six settle in, to the powers, to the midnight fight, and the Gaia conclusion. Enjoy the 400-500-word chapter. Also I don't own mlp Hasbro does and dialogue will be changed to fit the story sorry.**

"Finally that bus ride was starting to take forever to get here. Feels good to just stretch my legs and relax. No monsters no, evil villains and no dangerous creatures. I'm going to enjoy today." Star said as the boy stepped off the bus and took in the sights of the camp as he looked around. The boy spun to face the others before speaking.

"Well I'm off to experience the forest and all it has to offer I will be back in an hour or so. You guys come get me when you need me." With that the boy kissed Sunset before unfurling his wings and flying into the maze of trees. Twilight chose this moment to speak up.

"Um shouldn't he be doing stuff like unpacking and such? I doubt Star would just chose to fly off so fast just because he's a nature buff." Sunset turned to respond to the girl as the group walked into the camp.

"Star is more of a lone wolf if he isn't around us. Hess going to explore one way or another if he can. Trust me my boyfriend is only relaxing because he is at home in high spaces like trees or mountains. Most pegsi from equestria don't live on the ground. At least most of them they sleep on clouds and such meaning Star's just finding place to relax he will be back when we start activities. So don't worry about him I have known Star for years before we started dating. My boyfriend can take care of himself so let's go explore the camp." Twilight nodded and the equestrian eight minus Star began to explore the camp.

Star was at home in the trees and high above the ground. The teen was busy flying from tree to tree before he landed he held his head in pain from the burst of magic coming from his body. The boy knew the vision floating in front of him and who he was. Despite the imiagte only differences being a streak of red in his hair and blackish eyes with red magic the boy knew who he was.

"Nebula I thought I destroyed you after the battle at the friendship games. Besides you failed back then as well I walked away from all the evil and things like that your just an ugly reminder of what I used to be." The villain chuckled before replying.

"You can't kill power Star I will return and my revenge will start with that girl your so fond of mark my words you will suffer and die. But first you will watch the friends you have pay for destroying me." The boy vanished the evil copy with a blast of lighting before shaking off his headache. Star hoped Nebula was dead for good.

He couldn't handle another fight with his past.

Author notes

 **So I'm sorry for these short chapters but I'm trying to make do with what I have I will try and make a longer chapter here or there but I can promise anything. Until then this is the best I can do. Enjoy, read and review lighting wolf out!**


	20. ghost story or real problem?

**Time for another chapter of sunset over destiny. This will be a 400-word chapter I might tweak it and make it longer if I can but enjoy the chapter for now! Also I don't own mlp Hasbro does and dialogue will be different to suit the story sorry!**

"Wow this is awesome this camp has everything I could ask for I don't know why some spirt like Gaia would be able to scare campers away." Star said as he sat in a tree above the rest of the group while Timber told the story to the group. Star shook his head at the mention of the legendary monster who supposedly haunted the camp grounds. Sunset and him used to tell stories like this when the duo were kids which to him was all the reason to think of the being as nothing more than fiction.

"Besides if she was around here we could handle it. If she comes her and threatens you girls I will burn her to fire wood for trying to hurt, you guys." The boy said while conjuring a small bolt of lightning in his hand and waving it around so the group could see as they looked up. Sunset sighed, smiled and rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's antics but she knew how the boy was when it came to protecting the group. Star spoke up once more.

"Hey Sunset that being you ran into at the games didn't happen to have armor and glowing blue eyes didn't he?" The girl spun to face Star as if a bullet had been fired out of a gun.

"Yes why he saved us from one of Midnights attacks before he passed out. He vanished right after that I haven't seen him since." The boy was silent about the issue of Plasma as he thought it would only hurt the group more if they knew his identity. Star went to sleep in his sleeping bag as the boy finished his story as did the others as they went to the tents. The boy didn't care for ghost stories unless they were an actual problem. The next morning Star noticed something as one of the students spoke up.

"Hey there's a boat here. It's all sparkly and stuff." Sunset looked over to see star already gone in a storm of leaves before the girl shook her head.

"I will never understand my boyfriend even if I have known him all my life."

Star was sprinting towards the docks where the rest of the students were setting up a fashion show. The boy saw the wrecked boat and noticed Twilight staring at the wreck. Before the boy could move to try and support his friend the girl took off. Star frowned before flying down to inspect the wreckage and landed on one of the floating pieces of wreckage before looking it over and noticing magic on it. The boy shook his head in annoyance before noticing Sunset and the rest of the group behind her. The boy spoke in answer to Sunsets obvious question.

"This dust has equestrian magic in it. Guys go find Timber if this is Gaia like the others think then the camp is in danger. And if he wants to sell the camp then has up to something. I don't know if its Gaia or him. But we need to figure out something before the others panic. I will try and calm down the students but we need to find out where the magic is coming from. Unknown magic isn't something I'm a fan of." Before Sunset or one of the mane six could respond there was a rumble in the earth.

Author notes

 **For those who will say it's bad or that I'm not sticking to the story I apogize. I am trying to stick to the story as close as I can I isn't making any major events differently or trying to make it different I'm trying to piece it together from what I watched and from what I have read from the book. If anyone has a suggestion tell me. Until then lighting wolf out!**


	21. tears of the past

**Time for another chapter of sunset over destiny. This chapter will be 400-500 words. I don't own mlp Hasbro does. Enjoy!**

"If timber is the one behind the Gaia attacks we need to stop him before he hurts the students. This is going too far to do something like this even if he just wants the camp shut down theirs better ways. I just don't understand his reasoning." Star said as he looked over the rest of the wreckage and was careful not to fall into the water. The boy was looking for any clue on how magic from Equestria had managed to make its way across dimensions to here. The boy was shaken from his thoughts by Rainbow dash.

"Star have you seen Twilight? I haven't seen her since she had the nightmare about Midnight." The boy slammed his fist against the wood in anger before turning and speaking to the girl.

"No I haven't seen her since she and the others went to go check out the source of the earthquake and I'm trying not to find out where this magic came from. Equestrian magic is native to well equestria so I'm wondering where it could have come from. Go see if you can find them. I will stay here." The girl nodded before running off as Star noticed an object floating in the water and reached down to pick it up. The object was more dust from the boat. Star held some in his hand before grunting in pain as the dust interacted with his own magic and caused clones made out of energy to pop up on the lakes edge. The boy was so fascinated by the magic he didn't hear Sunset and Twilight walk up. The boy turned and fired off two bolts of lightning in reflex before looking down at his hand in horror. Star looked up to see Sunset with a burn on her arm and Twilight with a burn on his leg. The duo attempted to walk towards Star.

"Star it wasn't your…." Sunsets response was cut off as warm tears streamed down the boy's face and he spread his wings and took off in a rush of leaves towards the edge of the forest.

"Star wait it wasn't your fault it was an accident!" Sunset called out as her emotionally shattered boyfriend took flew towards the edge of the forest. Sunset was left with tears of her own.

Author notes

 **Sorry the chapter is short I'm planning on a bigger one tomorrow. Also yeah star hurt his girlfriend Sunset and his best friend Twilight its going to sting him for a while. Also I won't make this graphic that's like the worst I will do. I don't plan on making this like a gore story it's just going to be a little bad here and there. That's all the damage that will happen. Anyway until next time lighting wolf out!**


	22. regaining trust and clash of warriors

**Time for another chapter of sunset over destiny. This chapter will be 300 -400 words because I am making a bigger chapter on Saturday and the finale for this arc will be in two chapters so enjoy! I don't own mlp Hasbro does and dialogue will be different to suit the story sorry.**

"Where did he go oh this is not good. Darn it Star you know it was an accident so why did you run?" Sunset asked as the girl and the rest of the mane six picked their way through the maze of trees. They had followed Star to the edge of the forest after what he did and Sunset had finally managed to stop crying and knew Star was just being sad. She knew her boyfriend would be shattered after hurting her and Twilight even if it was an accident he usually would act like this. The girl looked up just as Twilight walked up next to her to see Star siting on a tree stumped with a circle of burned out trees around him. The boy looked up as they approached and jumped up to a tree as they walked closer.

"Star you know I still love you despite this. I was accident me and Twilight startled you and you reacted out of reflex. We aren't mad at you and you should know it." The girl followed Star's eyes to see him looking at her burn on her arm along with Twilights and pulled her shirt over the wound. The boy spoke but lowered his head to look down at the ground.

"I still hurt you Sunset and I hurt you Twilight I have always been able to control my powers. To hurt you and her like that is something I can't stand. I want you to know I will be rejoining the group. But can you at least give me some time? I don't want to hurt you guys and I can't stand to be around people I hurt at the moment." The girl nodded before Twilight spoke up confused.

"If it was so easy to get you to calm down why did you run if you know it was an accident?" Star smiled before replying.

"Because I hurt you guys I came here and trashed the place it calmed me down. Plus, I understand I just don't want to hurt you guys. You too go find out what's at the camp just give me some time to relax." The duo nodded and left to gather the mane six. Once they were out of earshot Star heard a voice he didn't want to hear at the moment and summoned his armor as he turned.

"So plasma your little friends come to help you and you brush them off for a little alone time? Oh so selfish when they need you. But I guess you would know." The being stepped out of the shadows with his armor filled with blades and crackling with red lighting swords as Star locked his helmet over his entire face.

"Well then Nebula shall we finish this then?" With that the two warriors lunged at each other just as Sunset and the others reached the bottom of the mountain to confront Gaia.

Author notes

 **Sorry for the short chapter but the finale will be the next part or so also I do plan on make a 1000-word chapter for the finale. I don't try to make short chapters I just never seem to have enough content. Anyway until then lighting wolf out!**


	23. forest fight

**Time for another chapter of sunset over destiny. This chapter will be 500 words so enjoy. Also I don't own mlp Hasbro does and the dialogue will change to fit the story sorry!**

Plasma swung one of his swords at Nebula as the two armored warriors battled. Plasma punched his evil counterpart in the jaw before grabbing him by the neck and slamming him into a tree shattering it. The warrior then roundhouse kicked his foe into a rock, crushing it before walking in stride to his counterpart before punching him and slamming him down.

"Stop this Nebula I destroyed you once I will do it again." The being fired a bolt of red lighting at Plasma who stepped back in some pain before his body absorbed the energy. The warrior spread his wings and looked at his enemy through the slits of his helmet which glowed blue.

"Your little friends will die and soon this word will suffer. I think I'll start with that little girl you like so much. What was her name? Sunset?" Plasma lunged at his nemesis with claws popping out of the fingertips of his armor before grabbing Nebula by the head and crashing him into several trees as the pair rolled down the hill in a jumbled mess or armor and fists as the duo continued to battle down the mountain.

Sunset smiled, determined as she now knew it would be some time before Star rejoined the group. She and the mane six walked towards the cave only to see the magic dust along with what looked like beads in a necklace. Sunset locked up to see Gloriosa staring at her with narrowed eyes.

"You shouldn't have come here." And with that Sunset wished Star was with her to help his girlfriend.

Plasma hammered Nebula with punch after punch before grabbing him and throwing him into a tree. The boy grabbed what was left of the sail boat and smashed it over the armored villains head before drop kicking him into the remains of the cabin the boat had crashed into. Nebula walked back as Plasma balled up his fists. Before the warrior could react Nebula kicked Plasma in the face spinning him around. Plasma turned to show one of the crystal lenses in the eye pieces of the helmet was cracked. The warrior cracked his knuckles as his magic fixed the damaged eye piece.

"Oh now you're going down." Plasma snarled at his enemy.

"Bring it old man I want a fight." Plasma snapped his fingers and summoned his clones before lunging at his mortal nemesis. Both were unaware of the events happening just on the other side of the camp

"So you see Sunset after I knew Filthy rich was going to close the camp I had to do something. And now that you and your friends know I can't allow you to leave." With that the necklace turned on before the girl was wrapped in vines and transformed. In her place stood Gaia.

Author notes

 **Next chapter would be the last one of the loe arc. Tell me if the fight was too brutal I'm trying not to go into anything like gore or anything. So don't think the fights going to be well deadly violent. I know mlp is somewhat violent but I won't do anything that will make this story something reportable. Any way until next time lighting wolf out!**


	24. a family built out of freindship

**Time for the final chapter of sunset over destiny. This chapter will be 500 words or a little less enjoy. I don't own mlp Hasbro does and the dialogue will be changed to suit the story sorry!**

Plasma punched nebula into the tree before kicking him away and turning his attention to the vines. The warrior tore one of his sabers from its sheathe and slashed through the vines into the camp as the lighting from the weapon burned them away. Plasma looked into the camp to see Gaia controlling the vines and the mane six holding them off. Plasma raised his armored hand to fire off a bolt of lightning which he hoped would break the glowing necklace wrapped around the girl's neck. Nebula chose this moment to tackle Plasma into the camp as the vines resealed themselves around where plasma slashed at them. Plasma shocked nebula before head butting him and kicking him into the vines while tangled the villain up for a bit.

"Sunset…. Guys…. I need to stop Gaia this folly ends now and this camp will be saved!" Nebula tore himself free of the vines before kicking Plasma and grabbing him. Plasma shocked the warrior before tearing himself free of his evil counter parts grasp. Nebula let out an ear laugh as plasma stared down his enemies through the eye pieces of his helmet.

"I don't know who Gaia is but if she's going to destroy the mane six she seems like my kind of friend. Let me help her ha ha." The armored warriors were interrupted by a shriek of pain as the necklace giving Gaia her powers and form was broken into pieces. The girl turned back to her harmless human form as Nebula screamed in anger and marched towards a defenseless Sunset. Plasma recovered in time to grab the villains cloak and turned him around before throwing him into the lake where the water shorted him out. Nebula screamed as his body exploded in a burst of energy but Plasma knew the villain wouldn't stay down for long and was just defeated for now.

Sunset looked at the armored being who was looking into the water where the other warrior had vanished. She knew Plasma from the games and couldn't believe he was here. The warrior noticed the remains of the necklace and grabbed part of it before crushing it, destroying any hope for to come back before crush the rest of it under his armored foot. Sunset begin the walk towards Plasma as Twilight spoke up.

"Sunset step away he could be dangerous!" The girl didn't listen and walked up just as Plasma noticed her and turned to face her. the armored being was taller than her, forcing him to crane his head down to look at her through the glowing eye pieces.

"Hey that's twice you saved us." Plasma nodded before speaking.

"Because you have a habit of getting into trouble. It's just what I do." Sunset noticed how the being spoke before responding.

"Star? Is that you?" Plasma nodded before the part of his helmet where his eyes were slid back.

"Yeah it is. I know you're going to ask why I hid this from you but my answer is a had to. If you guys knew who I was before now you wouldn't understand things. I'm sorry for hiding this from you guys." Sunset rolled her eyes before hugging her boyfriend as he returned the hug before sealing his helmet and Smirking at Rainbow dash.

"Hey dash look I'm 1000% cooler then you know jealous?" The Pegasus tried to think of a comeback but failed. Plasma noticed Twilight wanting to ask questions before he responded.

"Twilight I will gladly answer any questions my best friend like you has after we fix up the camp. And I think I have an idea on how to get the money." Plasma said as he looked at the fashion equipment.

Star stood on the dock as he watched the show end and knew the camp was saved. Sunset came up behind him before the boy spoke to his girlfriend.

"You know I'm wondering what you think of your boyfriend being a knight like you saw. I'm just glad vine girl is gone." Sunset hugged the boy as the main six walked up to them.

"I'm just wondering when things will go back too normal." Twilight said as Star smiled.

"This is our normal Twilight we aren't supposed to have normal life's. Our group is one big strange family and I love it that way." The moment was ruined as some of Pinkies sparkles landed on the docks causing Star to face palm.

"Dang it Pinkie just dang it. Ruined the moment." The boy said as the dust exploded and destroyed the dock.

Author notes.

 **And that's the end of the love arc. I will be posting some new chapters but I don't know if updates will be as common. Anyway hope you enjoyed until next time lighting wolf out.**


End file.
